


lavender lemonade

by bootyshortskeef



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Not Beta Read, Size Difference, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootyshortskeef/pseuds/bootyshortskeef
Summary: "I've been waiting all afternoon for you.""You could have helped."Romelle grips Krolia's biceps, her hands too small to fit around the hard muscle. "Yes, but why help when I can watch you instead?"
Relationships: Krolia/Romelle (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	lavender lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first femslash fic so please go easy on me. ;-; It's also un-beta'd because I'm impatient and also because I kind of just wanted to get it over with, lol. It's pretty short considering it took me like a year or something to write this. Anyway, here it is.
> 
> This is an AU in which there is no war and Krolia and Romelle own an organic farm on Earth. They are both still aliens.

It's hot today. Even the slight breeze ruffling the fabric of Romelle's flowered sundress is warm and offers little relief. She had been tending to her garden all day, and now she's sitting on the porch swing sipping on lemonade as she watches Krolia load the organic fertilizer that was delivered this morning onto Kolivan's truck. Krolia has long discarded her plaid button up, leaving her in a threadbare white undershirt that clings to her in the humidity and shows off her muscled arms. Romelle stares openly, letting the strap of her dress slide down just a little when Krolia catches her eye. She leans back and fans herself, giving Krolia a teasing smile.

Krolia smirks back at her before making a show of lifting a pallet of fertilizer, doing it slowly and with purpose, and even in jeans, she can see the flex of Krolia's thick thighs. Romelle bites her lip at the memory of the night before, when she rutted against one of them until she came, before Krolia flipped her over and fucked her into the mattress. Romelle feels her skin flush, and it's not from the heat. Her patience is waning.

Five years of marriage, and Krolia still has this effect on her.

Finally, they finish loading the truck and Kolivan drives away with a quick wave.

Krolia walks up to the porch, her heavy black boots thumping against the wooden stairs. (Boots that Romelle will polish for her later, even if Krolia finds it pointless. She loves the feel of the black leather beneath her fingers, loves to take gentle care with them.) There's a sheen of sweat over her skin and a streak of dirt across her shirt. Krolia looks at Romelle with hunger. She runs one of her big hands through the hair that's fallen from Romelle's braid, making Romelle shiver even in the heat.

"I'll be right back," she says. But she lingers, tracing a finger across Romelle's jaw. "Just going in to wash up."

"Don't be long."

When she returns, Romelle is pleased to see that while her hands are clean now, she's still wearing her work clothes. She knows that Romelle loves the smell of the day's sweat on her, loves to bury her nose into Krolia's neck and taste the salty skin there.

"Care for some lemonade? It's got lavender in it."

Krolia flicks her eyes over Romelle. "Yes, I think I'd like a taste." She reaches out and draws Romelle's chin up. "Come here."

Romelle stands, and Krolia is on her instantly, big hands wrapping around her waist as Krolia kisses the breath from her.

"I like it," she remarks when she pulls away from Romelle.

"I've been waiting all afternoon for you."

"You could have helped."

Romelle grips Krolia's biceps, her hands too small to fit around the hard muscle. "Yes, but why help when I can watch you instead?"

Krolia huffs in playful exasperation. "Then why are you complaining?" She lifts Romelle against her, walking them to the door and pressing Romelle against it.

Romelle just grins and runs a hand down Krolia's chest, feeling the slick sweat against her fingertips before dipping her head to get a taste. She slides her tongue against the hollow of Krolia's neck and squeezes Krolia's breasts. "You like when I watch," she murmurs. Romelle has spent a lot of time watching Krolia over the years (Krolia at an investor's meeting, wearing a suit and commanding the room; Krolia in her softball uniform and leading the team to victory; Krolia naked, sprawled out on the bed and smiling fondly as Romelle dresses in the morning light). Romelle is well aware of the heated glances she throws at her when she catches Romelle staring (which is often).

Romelle's thighs are hooked over Krolia's arms, and god, she can feel Krolia's strength in those big hands. They'll probably leave bruises, little purple marks that she’ll wear proudly, all the more because they remind her of Krolia’s skin.

Krolia nips at Romelle's neck, the pressure of her fangs just shy of piercing the delicate skin there. She's only teasing—for now. "You made me suffer all day while you were in that pretty dress of yours."

"You suffered, did you?"

" _Yes._ " Krolia slides one hand up Romelle's inner thigh, tracing a finger over the damp cotton of her panties and smiling at the soft gasp she makes.

"Already so wet for me. Have you been waiting for this too? Were you thinking about me fucking you while you watched today?" She dips her fingers into Romelle's panties and teases along Romelle's folds.

" _Yes,_ " she gasps. She braces herself with a hand around Krolia's bicep. "God, you're so _big._ And so strong."

Krolia chuckles softly against Romelle's ear. "Yes, and you love it." Finally, she slides a finger into Romelle's aching cunt, brushing over her clit. Romelle digs her nails into Krolia's arm in response. "Did you think about me taking you like this? Or did you want my cock in you?"

Romelle doesn't answer, instead panting against Krolia's neck and nipping at her salty skin.

"Maybe later," she murmurs. She kisses Romelle, sliding her tongue in and drawing a moan from Romelle.

Romelle could do this forever, could be surrounded by Krolia—her scent, her taste, her strength—and be happy. Romelle tugs gently at Krolia's lip with her teeth. "Fuck me."

"So impatient, baby girl," she chides, but then presses two thick fingers inside of her.

Romelle moans loudly against Krolia's mouth. She feels her entire body flush even in the heat as Krolia slides a third finger inside of her. She loves the feeling of Krolia's big fingers filling her. Krolia fucks her like this, with a thumb rubbing against her clit. She's overwhelmed, uncaring of the scrape of the wood siding against her back as pleasure builds.

" _Harder_ ," she gasps out, and Krolia indulges her. Krolia fucks her until she's trembling and pawing at Krolia's chest. Soon she's coming, clenching hard against Krolia's fingers. Pleasure ripples through her, and she cries out as she rides out her orgasm.

Krolia draws her fingers out of Romelle's cunt and brings them to her mouth, tongue darting out to taste.

" _Krolia,_ " she moans.

"What? You taste good. I'll make you come on my tongue next."

Romelle sighs shakily. "God, you're insatiable." She bites her lip. "Maybe we could get the strap."

"You want me to fuck you, baby? Split you open with my cock?"

Romelle shudders against her. "Yes, please."

"And _I'm_ the insatiable one," she mutters before kissing Romelle sweetly on the lips. "Come, then. Let's go inside and I'll take care of you baby." Krolia opens the door, and Romelle lets herself be carried away by her.


End file.
